Left behind
by Rachpop
Summary: "The others were easier to work with, their voices much smoother and cleaner than my own. Voices easy enough to manipulate to appeal to an audience to cause a massive spike in popularity for most of the others."


**I like to abuse the italics. And, this is my first Vocaloid one-shot. Heck, I think it's my first Vocaloid story. Nope, wait, got another on here that I'm not particularly fond of. I think I'll delete it. I noticed there aren't a lot of stories that include MEIKO in a positive light of any sort. Or give her some other role than funny!drunk. That kinda makes me sad. I hope I got all my information correct. If I did not, please say so politely. **

**Disclaimer: I own VOCALOID about as much as Himaruya will update the Hetalia 2011 Bloodbath within the next hour. (Now watch me be wrong.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I<em> know how it had happened. The others were easier to work with, their voices much smoother and cleaner than my own. Voices easy enough to manipulate to appeal to an audience to cause a massive spike in popularity for most of the others. I knew this day had been coming, I just wasn't expecting it so soon. I knew my popularity directly affected if I would be allowed to the next big upgrade, but it was hard when the others did such a good job. The majority of humans, who had opted to go for the first sound, revolving sound, samurai, or mirror sound when composing or listening, had ignored me. The few people who did acknowledge my existence had characterized me as a drunk, and not a very pleasant one at that.<em>

_My partner, the blue haired man, had failed at first. No one really acknowledged either of us, so it didn't really matter back then. Then the teal haired one was released. Don't get me wrong though, I'm happy he was saved. Miku had brought an insane amount of popularity to our, then, small program. She became the face of the Vocaloid program, since she was the most easily recognized. Kaito sang an answer song to one of hers; his popularity skyrocketed, saving himself from a fate of being uninstalled. My popularity held steady, though it seemed to be declining._

_Then we had another two join us. The Kagamines were quite shy at first, but they grew out of that phase real quickly. I think they currently have more songs between the two of them than Miku has. My popularity began to really drop then. But I don't blame them. They were just trying to be known._

_Then a new company entered the game. Internet Co. I believe it is called. They had Gackpoid, or Gakupo. His voice was really clear, and sounded very much like the human who donated his voice. He was moderately popular, not really earning himself any number one songs for a while, but at least he was rather well known. He would never have to suffer a fate similar to mine. His first number one had included myself, Miku, Luka and one of his fellow Vocaloids from Internet Co.: GUMI._

_Luka joined us after Gakupo had started his eggplant garden. I was rather happy when she told us she was bilingual. The language barrier between myself, Kaito and the English Vocaloids we had known since our programming no longer would be an issue when we attempted to communicate with each other. In fact, Leon and Lola were happy whenever she contacted them. Oh, and she could also cook, which is great because who knows how much longer the others would've lasted under my cooking. I may have burned water a couple of times, but that's not important._

_GUMI was the next to join us. Always munching on a carrot that one. She is often with Gakupo, because he is the first from her company. She was always so different. Energetic, yet calm. It was truly a sight to behold when Miku started comparing leeks to carrots. To bad I'll miss the next time someone starts comparing two different foods. I don't really know much about her, or any of those who had joined the program after her._

_That doesn't matter now though. I'll be stuck behind the virtual wall of unbreakable space age polymers with no one to talk to. The Engloids have each other to talk to at least, but I'll be by my lonesome. I hope that Kaito doesn't find this. I don't want him to think I'm this up-"_

A knock on Meiko's door stopped her from writing anymore in the book. As quickly as she could, Meiko returned the book to it's home on a pile of books similar to it. She crossed the room, and opened the door, expecting the date of the last time she'll be able to interact with the other Japanese Vocaloids to be stickynoted to the door. Instead, there was Yuki, holding her hands behind her back, with her toe making invisible circles on the floor.

"Um, Mister Kaito wants to see Miss Meiko in five minutes in the living room. Did I say that right Kiyoteru?" Yuki looked down the hall, where Meiko assumed Kiyoteru was.

"That was very nice Yuki. Now, let's go home and get ready for dinner."

"Okay! I hope there's apples!"

Yuki ran off down the hall, giggling while naming all the types of apples she liked. Meiko smiled. Kiyoteru was going to have a hard time finding a babysitter for when he had a gig with Ice Mountain when she was gone. Well, maybe the bosses would allow her to baby sit the young Vocaloid, even though she would not be able to talk much with the others. Meiko sighed, and decided she had waited long enough and started making her way to the living room. When she got to her destination, she saw not only Kaito, but Miku, Rin and Len, Gakupo, Luka, and Gumi. The ones she had known the longest that she could talk with without a lost in translation situation occurring. The ones she considered her closest friends. Her family; and two extras… okay, they were part of her family too.

"Meiko. You actually came early," Kaito said.

"And completely ruined the surprise we had for you," Rin continued.

"And we spent so much time working on it." Len finished with mock hurt.

Luka walked up to Meiko, her pink apron speckled with flour.

"We made you a cake; but you'll have to wait until Lily finishes with the icing."

Meiko looked at the bilingual female in front of her. Meiko didn't want to reveal that she had forgotten which one Lily was, so she decided to focus on the pale purple circle sitting atop the bubblegum pink hair.

"Why is there an eggplant slice in your hair?"

"Well, you know Gakupo must have at least three eggplants a day, so I guess a slice just flew up there when I was chopping them up." Luka replied with a half-smile.

"Alright guys! The cake is now ready!" Lily came into the room with a cake. It was a simple cake, nothing outrageous or crazy in its design. A nice, plain simple cake. With red icing on top with the words:

_Congratulations on the Append Meiko!_

Meiko blinked. She must have read the words incorrectly. She wasn't notified that she was getting an Append from Crypton. She was supposed to be deleted. No one was supposed to be able to make music using her voice anymore. She was to be _forgotten._

"Guys, you have it all wrong. I'm not scheduled for an Append. It must have been addressed to Miku."

Kaito shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. Meiko shot a glance at him.

"Why are you shaking your head Kaito?"

Kaito could not hold his smile back any longer.

"I guess I did forget to give Yuki something. It explains why you're early. Here."

Kaito handed Meiko an envelope. The return address was from Crypton. Meiko opened the latter and read, her eyes growing wider and wider until she finished, and then she reread the letter.

"I- I am getting an Append?"

Meiko would no longer have to worry about her fellow Vocaloids. She would be able to stay with them. People still had the option to use her voice. She wouldn't be _forgotten._ Meiko felt as though she was going to explode with happiness and relief.

"This, this is amazing. I get to stay with you guys! I don't have to be deleted! I WON'T BE FORGOTTEN!"

At this, the Kagamines began snickering.

"Of course you wouldn't be forgotten Meiko," Rin started.

"Who else are the humans going to expect to play the roles of Conchita and the Master of the Graveyard?" Len finished.

Meiko then started to advance on the two programs, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Yeah, do you two remember your roles in those songs, or did you forget, my most _delicious_ morsels?"

Rin and Len then ran into another room, with Meiko chasing after their every step.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, that's the end.<strong> **Not very eventful, but I like it.**


End file.
